priparafandomcom-20200223-history
What a WonderPri World!!
is a song by CelePara Opera Company and is the unit's first song. History TBA Performers * CelePara Opera Company - (Episode 77), (Episode 78), (Episode 88) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= nante subarashī! misshon kuria! sore wa uta no fōsu Hiraite iku ☆ Kibō no biggu ban! kasanaru yo Hibiki au kara kitto kokoro ni (Sing a Song! PriPara) Hibiite iku ne kitto anata ni (Sing a Song! PriPara) Sekai sae kaeru yo What a Wonder-PriPara World! Hibiki au kara kitto kokoro ni (Sing a Song! PriPara) Hibiite iku ne kitto anata ni (Sing a Song! PriPara) hoshi e...hoshi e... Hibiki au kara kitto kokoro ni (Sing a Song! PriPara) Hibiite iku ne kitto anata ni (Sing a Song! PriPara) Sekai sae kaeru yo What a Wonder-PriPara World! |-| Kanji= なんてキレイ…あの雲、まるでわたがしね！ キミの歌声が飛んでいく　音楽はなんて素晴らしい！ 不可能を可能に変えてみせるさ キミの歌なら全て叶うさ スパイはチャンス逃さない 瞳に映したヒミツを手にしてミッションクリアー！ 遥か銀河越えていくね　それは歌のフォース 宇宙！未来！拓いていくスター☆ロマンス 希望のビッグバン！ 愛こそ奇跡さ…想いの歌は重なるよ 響きあうから　きっと心に(Sing a Song！ PriPara) 響いていくね　きっとあなたに(Sing a Song！ PriPara) 世界さえ変えるよ What a Wonder-PriPara World！ 響きあうから　きっと心に(Sing a Song！ PriPara) 響いていくね　きっとあなたに(Sing a Song！ PriPara) 夢よ、メロディーを翼に星へ…星へ…届け！ 響きあうから きっと心に(Sing a Song！ PriPara) 響いていくね　きっとあなたに(Sing a Song！ PriPara) 世界さえ変えるよ What a Wonder-PriPara World！ |-| English= – music is! and it’s Mission Clear! – – that’s the Force of songs Pioneer a path! ☆ The Big Bang of Hope! will overlap… Because it resounds, surely, in your heart (Sing a Song! PriPara) It resounds, surely, for you (Sing a Song! PriPara) I will change even the world! What a Wonder-PriPara World! Because it resounds, surely, in your heart (Sing a Song! PriPara) It resounds, surely, for you (Sing a Song! PriPara) To the stars… To the stars… Because it resounds, surely, in your heart (Sing a Song! PriPara) It resounds, surely, for you (Sing a Song! PriPara) I will change even the world – What a Wonder-PriPara World! Full Romaji= #4c4cff|Mikan}}/ nante subarashī! Purple|Shion}}/ misshon kuriā! DarkViolet|Sophie}}/ sore wa uta no fōsu DarkViolet|Sophie}}/ Hiraite iku ☆ DarkViolet|Sophie}}/ Kibō no biggu ban! MediumPurple|Hibiki}}/ kasanaru yo Hibiki au kara kitto kokoro ni (Sing a Song! PriPara) Hibiite iku ne kitto anata ni (Sing a Song! PriPara) Sekai sae kaeru yo What a Wonder-PriPara World! DarkViolet|Sophie}}/ / / kono te wo kasanete... Odorou PuriPara・Wārudo Utaou PuriPara・Wārudo Subarashī PuriPara ga hiraku sekai DarkViolet|Sophie}}/ / / min'na DarkViolet|Sophie}}/ / / kitto Tokubetsu ni nareru yo Howatto・A・Wandafuru・PuriPara・Wārudo!! Hibiki au kara kitto kokoro ni (Sing a Song! PriPara) Hibiite iku ne kitto anata ni (Sing a Song! PriPara) #4c4cff|Mikan}}/ hoshi e... DarkViolet|Sophie}}/ hoshi e... Hibiki au kara kitto kokoro ni (Sing a Song! PriPara) Hibiite iku ne kitto anata ni (Sing a Song! PriPara) Sekai sae kaeru yo What a Wonder-PriPara World! |-| Kanji= なんてキレイ…あの雲、まるでわたがしね！ キミの歌声が飛んでいく　音楽はなんて素晴らしい！ 不可能を可能に変えてみせるさ キミの歌なら全て叶うさ スパイはチャンス逃さない 瞳に映したヒミツを手にしてミッションクリアー！ 遥か銀河越えていくね　それは歌のフォース 宇宙！未来！拓いていくスター☆ロマンス 希望のビッグバン！ 愛こそ奇跡さ…想いの歌は重なるよ 響きあうから　きっと心に(Sing a Song！ PriPara) 響いていくね　きっとあなたに(Sing a Song！ PriPara) 世界さえ変えるよ What a Wonder-PriPara World！ 妖しげに羽を広げ、蝶のように舞い 探すのさ花の様なダンスパートナー 花から花へと 「ジェルン！」「イゴ！」 今宵の薔薇を探し 花から花へと 「いい子にしてた？」「キラキラ！」 その手とこの手を重ねて…「キミこそプリンセスさ！」 踊ろうプリパラ・ワールド(ワンダフル・ワールド) 歌おうプリパラ・ワールド(ワンダフル・ワールド) 素晴らしいプリパラが開く世界(ワンダフル・ワールド) みんなきっとトクベツになれるよ ホワット・ア・ワンダフル・プリパラ・ワールド！！ 嗚呼…宝石のような輝き 響きあうから　きっと心に(Sing a Song！ PriPara) 響いていくね　きっとあなたに(Sing a Song！ PriPara) 夢よ、メロディーを翼に星へ…星へ…届け！ 響きあうから きっと心に(Sing a Song！ PriPara) 響いていくね　きっとあなたに(Sing a Song！ PriPara) 世界さえ変えるよ What a Wonder-PriPara World！ |-| English= – music is! and it’s Mission Clear! – – that’s the Force of songs Pioneer a path! ☆ The Big Bang of Hope! will overlap…. Because it resounds, surely, in your heart (Sing a Song! PriPara) It resounds, surely, for you (Sing a Song! PriPara) I will change even the world what a Wonder-PriPara World! ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) atop my hand… (everyone) (will surely) Be able to become special What・a・wonderful・PriPara・world! Because it resounds, surely, in your heart (Sing a Song! PriPara) It resounds, surely, for you (Sing a Song! PriPara) To the stars… To the stars… Because it resounds, surely, in your heart (Sing a Song! PriPara) It resounds, surely, for you (Sing a Song! PriPara) I will change even the world – What a Wonder-PriPara World! Audio Trivia *The title is a reference to the song What a Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong. *The group's outfits change to a Pretty Rhythm recolor during parts of the performance. Falulu wears a recolor of June's performance dress, Sophie wears a recolor of Wakana's Winter White Session outfit, and Shion wears a recolor of So Min's PURETTY group uniform. * The song's video is composed of movies such as "The Sound of Music", "Mission Impossible" ,"Star Wars" and "Titanic" **Some of the lines even refer to the movies ***Sound Of Music: "The Music is Wonderful!" ***Mission Impossible: "The Mission has been changed from possible to impossible" ***Star Wars: "Beyond the far galaxy is the song of the force" ***Titanic: "Only a miracle of love" **The Star Wars-inspired stage can also be seen briefly in KING OF PRISM -PRIDE the HERO-. Gallery See What a WonderPri World!!/Image Gallery and What a WonderPri World!!/Video Gallery. Category:Music Category:Insert Song Category:Songs Category:Unit Song Category:Songs sung by Hibiki Category:Songs sung by Faruru Category:Songs sung by Sophie Category:Songs sung by Shion Category:Songs sung by Mikan